Change A Life
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Dengan menjual diri Yesung berharap hidupnya akan lebih baik. Tapi hidupnya tidak akan pernah jadi baik jika sang appa yang selalu merusak hidupnya. Yesung merasa hidupnya tidak akan pernah berarti lagi, tapi bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain! Dan takdir itulah yang harus kalian cari tau. /CH3 UPDATE /DLDR! This KyuSung fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Change A Life**

7 Agustus 2013 pukul 15:26

* * *

Chapter 1

Pairing **Kyusung**

Don't Like Don't Read please!

R/R

.  
.

Gelap!

Kurasakan segalanya gelap, tiada cahaya. Tetapi apa benar?

Yah benar.

Satu haripun tak-kan pernah ada cahaya itu, cahaya yang selalu kuharapkan guna menerangi jiwa ku.

Yesung. Itu nama yang indah.. Tapi sayang, namaku tak seindah kehidupanku. Yang hanyalah seorang penjual tubuh demi uang.

~/~

Suara dentuman musik DJ begitu menggema diseluruh penjuru tempat ini, Club Night. Tentu saja amat bising, dan disini tempatnya orang bersenang-senang. Tempat yang amat cocok bila kalian semua ingin melampiaskan nafsu setan kalian. Cobalah hitung, berapa banyak orang yang akan mampir kemari bila senang mengalami depresi, depresi akibat sang kekasih maka kalian cukup minum-minum saja hingga mabuk. Depresi karna uang.. Kalian cukup berjudi saja kemari, atau.. Kalian bisa menjual tubuh kalian seperti, Yesung.

"Beib.. Kau tampak segar malam ini." Ujar seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan tegap. Namja ini begitu tiba didekat Yesung langsung saja tanpa tau malu menciumnya, memeluk, serta menggoda tubuh Yesung dengan jemarinya.

"Eokh.. Trimakasih Siwon-ssi." Yesung sempat mendesah akibat sentuhan Siwon, namun tetap sedikit ia tahan.

Siwon masih terus melancarkan aksinya merangsang Yesung.

Tangan halusnya Siwon bagaikan ular yang terus mengeranyam ditubuh Yesung, hingga tubuhnya pun tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya yang sengaja ia tahan semenjak tadi dan jujur saja, tubuhnya telah menegang semenjak tadi.

Siwon mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu berbisik ditelinga Yesung. "Beib.. Kau ingin kulakukan disini, atau kita memilih tempat guna menyelesaikan ini."

"Aakku.. Terserah padamu, Siwon-ssi. Asalkan bayaranku lebih besar dari kemarin." Jawab Yesung semenggoda mungkin. Serta meyempatkan diri menyentuh, atau dapat dibilang meraba meraba-raba milik pribadi Siwon.

Ia harus memuaskan Siwon. Namja ini merupakan pelanggan tetapnya, yang setiap kali terdesak akan selalu memesannya minta dipuaskan.

Walau apapun yang terjadi ia tak peduli. Baginya yang terpenting adalah uang.

Setiap kali ia pulang, selalu saja uang yang ditanyai selalu oleh appanya. Dan itu harus ada. Jika tidak ia akan dihukum, hukuman yang ia dapat tidak pernah pula tanggung-tanggung, dan itu teramat menyakitkan. Itulah sebabnya ia harus selalu punya uang untuk diberikan pada appanya tiap malam.

Ia selalu terluka tiap kali pulang kerumah, bahkan uang terlihat lebih berarti dimata appanya ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Dan setelah memutuskan untuk keluar dari club, maka disinilah mereka. Siwon membawanya kehotel langganan mereka.

Kenapa ia lebih memilih hotel ketimbang apartemennya sendiri? Ini pertanyaan yang sangat teramat bagus!

Jawabannya adalah, Siwon memiliki kekasih tentunya. Yesung hanyalah pelampiasan semata.

Setelah memesan kamar, Siwon menyeretnya segera. Tampaknya Siwon sudah tak sabar lagi meresakan tubuh Yesung kembali.

Kamar mereka dilantai tiga, mereka harus menggunakan lift jika ingin keatas.

Siwon dengan tak sabaran menekan tombol lift yang akan mereka naiki. Yesung masih setia dibelakang Siwon. Setelah lift terbuka, ternyata ada seorang namja tampan yang tampaknya baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

Sejenak Yesung terpaku. Namja ini lagi, sudah sering kali dirinya tanpa tak sengaja berpapasan dengan namja ini. Entah itu kebetulan atau tak sengaja.

Siwon sudah masuk kedalam lift dan namja tadi itu juga sudah pergi. Tapi Yesung seolah sulit bergerak dari posisinya.

Yesung melihat. Namja itu. Tadi namja itu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang, entahlah. Mungkin kasihan, dan juga.. Jijik.

"Yesung. Kenapa berdiri disitu? Ayo masuk." Ujar Siwon membangunkannya dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ah, iya.. Mian." Jawab Yesung gugup.

Ini kesekian kalinya Yesung memasuki kamar hotel. Namun hatinya selalu saja menolak melakukan semua ini. Tetapi realita selalu dapat menyadarkannya bahwa ia harus melakukan semua ini.

"Beib.. Kemari. Buka pakaianmu dan kesini, puaskan aku malam ini."

.

.

Aku kotor!

Aku menjijikan!

Benar-benar jijik. Aku seoalah seperti vas. Tampak indah daluar, namun kasat didalam, ketika retak dan pecah akukan dibuang begitu saja.

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika pagi menjelang. Merapatkan selimut ketubuhnya yang tak terekat sehelai benang pun.

Siwon? Ia sudah pergi semenjak tadi meninggalkan setumpukan uang diranjang dekat Yesung.

Selalu begini, setiap orang hanya akan mencari kenikmatan saja dari tubuhnya kemudian meninggalkan setumpukan uang didekatnya ketika pagi menjelang.

Kehidupannya benar-benar mengerikan. Namun hanya inilah yang dapat dia lakukan.

Memang pekerjaan apa yang akan diperoleh oleh orang yang bahkan sekolah tingkat menengah saja tidak selesai sepertinya.

Semuanya, penderitaannya ini semua berawal ketika sang eommanya meninggal dunia. Appanya begitu mencintai istrinya, bahkan lebih dari apapun. Berita meninggalnya sang istri membuat Appanya depresi berat.

Minggu pertama appanya hanya mengurung diri dikamar tanpa tau apa yang dilakukan. Kemudian diminggu kedua sang appa selalu keluyuran, pulang selalu lewat tengah malam, bahkan terkadang tidak pulang. Minggu ketiga appanya selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk serta membawa wanita malam kerumah, dan begitu seterusnya.

Keluyuran malam, mabuk-mabukan serta menguras seisi simpanan tabungannya hanya teruntuk berjudi hingga simpanan tabungan mereka kosong tanpa bersisa.

Semenjak itu Yesung selalu banting tulang untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua sehingga Yesung pun memilih berhenti sekolah karna itu. Dan pada akhirnya uang hasil kerja kerasnya akan tetap direnggut paksa kembali oleh sang appa guna berfoya-foya demi kesenangannya pribadi.

Yesung selalu ingin berontak, hanya saja ia tak tau caranya. Ia hanyalah seorang anak, dan seorang anak memiliki kewajiban untuk menuruti segala kehendak orang tua bukan. Sungguh tipe orang yang kolot!

Setelah yakin nyawanya telah kembali, Yesung segera berbenah pergi dari hotel ini untuk pulang segera. Appanya pasti telah menunggu dirumah.

.

.

Cahaya.. Kapan itu akan datang?

Jiwaku benar-benar kelam.

Aku bagaikan sampah yang siap dibuang tanpa sempat dipilah..

Kebahagian terenggut, bahkan sempat tak tau lagi apa itu bahagia.

Apa diriku seburuk itu..

Realitanya benar.

~/~

"Anak bodoh! Hanya segini uang yang kau bawa pulang hah!"

Yesung hanya bisa menunduk takut disudut ruang tamu rumahnya itu, dia tidak pernah mampu mengatasi kemarahan sang appa.

"Mianhe appa.. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari kemarin."  
Jawab Yesung tanpa sedikit pun menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Heh! Apa tubuhmu itu tidak berguna lagi? Kau masih bisa memoroti pelanggan-pelangganmu itu melebihi ini bodoh!"

Yesung tak mampu berkata lagi. Apa semurah itu dirinya dimata appanya? Dimana nuraninya sebagai orang tua? Dan kemana sosok appanya yang begitu mencintainya dulu?

Ia rindu eomma. Tapi sayang, teriakan rindu itu hanya dapat terkoar direlung hatinya saja. Sang eomma telah tiada, menyisakan sosok appa yang mengerika, penghancur masa depannya.

Appa Yesung tanpa ampun, terus menerus mencaci Yesung tanpa hati. Mungkin dia lupa, Yesung adalah anak kandungmu pak tua!

Yesung tak pernah seincipun merubah posisinya semenjak tadi. Hanya menunduk takut disudut ruang tak beranai menatap sang appa tersayang.

Appa Yesung tampak geram. Ia terlalu menggebu mencaci anaknya hingga batas tak tertahankan. Dengan segera ia pergi meninggalkan Yesung, kemudian setelah itu kembali lagi membawa tongkat. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya berdiri pasrah tanpa berniat lari. Ia mengetahui guna tongkat itu ditangan sang appa. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk memukul seluruh tubuhnya.

**BUGH!**

**BUGH!**

Tidak sama sekali lengkingan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya, mulut Yesung. Dia sudah biasa mendapat pukulan bertubi seperti ini, bahkan sudah seperti makanan kesehariannya. Jadi, tentu saja ia sudah kebal. Tapi ada satu bagian yang tersakiti selama ini.

Hati.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Amat sakit, seharusnya peran seorang ayah adalah melindungi anaknya. Tetapi sayangnya Yesung tidak punya waktu guna berharap.

BUGH!

Pukulan terakhir itu terdengar memilukan, dan itu tepat mengenai daun telinga sebelah kirinya hingga meneteskan darah akibat goresan tongkat sapu appanya itu. Yesung telah terduduk sedih diluar rumah akibat seretan tanpa hati ayahnya. Dan yang lebih memilukan lagi.. "Sebaiknya kau cepat bekerja. Gaet para pelanggan yang mau mencicipi tubuhmu itu! Jangan coba-coba untuk pulang sebelum kau membawa uang yang lebih banyak dari ini!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata jahat seperti itu appa Yesung segera memasuki rumah kemudiam membanting pintu dengan teramat kerasnya.

"Cih! Tubuh. Hah, kata-katanya selalu lebih menyakitkan dibanding pukulannya." Lirih Yesung sambil mengusap telinga kirinya yang terkena pukulan ayahnya tadi.

Darah. Ada noda darah yang lekat dijarinya setelah ia menyentuh telinganya yang luka itu. Hatinya serasa diremas kembali. Yesung bangkit, kemudian pergi tanpa tau kemana ia akan pergi.

.

.

Aku lelah.

Aku bodoh.

Sungguh, seharusnya aku ini tak pantas sama sekali guna hidup didunia ini lagi.

Seperti manusia bodoh, tanpa beban aku berjalan menyusuri gelapnya malam serta menginjaki tajamnya kaca serta paku dijalanan itu.

~/~

Yesung malam ini kembali beraksi seperti biasa, dengan harapan semoga banyak manusia kaya yang akan rela memberikan uangnya dengan percuma malam ini.

Hingar bingar tempat ini sesungguhnya sangat memuakkan bagi Yesung. Tapi sekali lagi, tak ada pilihan bukan.

"Hai manis.." Goda seorang lelaki tampan yang datang menghampiri Yesung.

Tak ada tanda-tanda balasan dari Yesung. Namun senyum menggodanya menandakan penerimaan terbuka pada pria itu.

Namja itu makin merapat pada Yesung kemudian menyelipkan tangannya guna merangkul Yesung.

"Aku Donghae, dan mungkin seterusnya akan menjadi pelanggan tetapmu mulai dari sekarang." Bisik namja bernama Donghae itu di telinga Yesung.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Donghae segera mencumbui Yesung. Orang-orang disekitar tidak akan peduli mengenai apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, yang lainnya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tak akan sadar tentang apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sentuhan Donghae pada tubuh Yesung makin terasa cepat juga intens, semakin menambah gairah diantara keduanya. Namun ketika tengah asik-asiknya bercumbu seseorang menarik tubuh Donghae hingga menjauh dari Yesung.

Donghae tampak pucat pasi ketika mendapati orang yang menarik tubuhnya tadi adalah.. Eunhyuk, kekasihnya.

"Hyukie.." Lirih Donghae, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Namja kurus nan manis yang baru datang itu menatap benci kepada dua mahluk yang ada dimukanya itu. Dan tanpa peringatan dia menampar pipi kanan Yesung.

"Kau!" Tunjuk namja itu pada Yesung.

"Dasar jalang. Kau namja paling murahan yang pernah aku lihat. Memang berapa banyak uang yang diberikan ikat buruk ini padamu hah!" Caci namja itu.

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit dihati Yesung ketika mendengar cacian serta makian jahat yang keluar dari mulut cantik kekasih Donghae. Yesung juga sudah biasa mendapati cacian seperti ini. Yah, dia akui dirinya memang namja murahan jika sudah berada disini. Karna memang disinilah tambangnya menerima uang, tidak ada lagi tempat lain. Terserah orang lain ingin menghinanya hingga mati, yang jelas jika bukan karna uang, dirinya juga tak-kan sudi menjual diri serta menginjakan kaki cantiknya ditempat ini. Tempat para iblis, serta jin-jin pengoda lainnya.

"Hey kau! Kafikir kau tampan? Manis, cantik, sexy? Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan PELACUR lain nya! Kau mengerti!"

Sibodoh Donghae hanya diam disamping kekasihnya, takut akan luapan amarah Eunhyuk. Yesung hanya menunduk setelah dicaci maki. Biarlah.. Pasrah Yesung.

"Hyukie sudahlah, maafkan aku. Kita pulang saja ya." Mohon Donghae.

"TIDAK! Aku akan memberi pelajaran dulu buat pelacul murahan ini."

Eunhyuk segera merebut minuman bir dalam gelas yang tadi kebetulan seorang pelayang tengah melintas disampingnya.

**BLUUR..**

Eunhyuk dengan segera menyiramkan minuman itu ke Yesung dan malah tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Kaa-Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang mengintrupsi ucapan Eunhyuk, membuatnya lupa pada apa yang akan diucapkannya tadi.

"KYUHYUN!" Ujar EunHae bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyu?" Tanya Donghae akhirnya. Namun sayangnya orang yang ditanyai tak tertarik sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan malah lebih memilih berjalan mendekat kearah Yesung. "Beb.. Kau malam ini harusnya bersamaku bukan." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengecup mesra bibir Yesung.

esung seolah membeku menerima perlakuan tak terduga dari namja yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Bukankah namja ini yang sering kali tertangkap oleh matanya selalu terang-terangan memperhatikan dirinya, walaupun ia tau namja ini memandangnya selalu dengan pandangan jijik pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya setelah itu menyeret Yesung pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan dua orang yang tampak ternganga akibat ulahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan EunHae. Dan bahkan siraman bir yang dihadiahi tadi oleh Hyukjae juga belum sepenuhnya mengering dari wajah Yesung.

Setelah keluar dari gedung itu Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"Hey, lepaskan aku." Sentak Yesung.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Yesung, malah ia masih dengan erat menggenggam lengannya. "Hey, kenapa kau diam saja. Kau aneh!"

"Apa hanya karna uang." Tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan kekesalan Yesung.

Tapi tunggu! Ini perasaan Yesung saja atau memang benar. Matanya, mata Kyuhyun bagaikan mata elang yang tengah mencari mangsa, sungguh tajam menusuk keretina mata Yesung. Sangat menakutkan.

"Aa..a..apa maksudmu?" Yesung tampak gugup serta takut-takut dipandang seperti itu.

"Apa semua pelacur itu seperti dirimu. Bekerja kotor, menjual diri hanya demi seonggokan uang." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa hati.

Yesung terasa tercekat mendengar ucapan yang begitu terdengar jahat, dan bahkan dimulut orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya.

Ini baru pertama kalinya ia rasa, rasanya benar-benar terhina. 'Hey kau fikir kau siapa?! Kau tidak mengenal aku, maka sebaiknya kau diam!' Batin Yesung.

"Sekarang kenapa malah kau yang diam Hem.." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah tajam. Ia tak tahan lagi, dengan keras ia menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, setelah itu pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Selangkah dua langkah terasa ringan olehnya, namun dilangkah berikutnya entah kenapa rasanya ada yang lain ditubuhnya. Aah benar.. Dia baru saja ingat, dia belum memakan apapun semenjak pagi tadi selain pukulan serta cacian.

Langkah-langkah Yesung terasa berat. Perutnya sakit, dan kepalanya juga terasa ditusuk serta pusing. Setelah itu Yesung tidak tau lagi. Ia telah terkapar begitu saja diatas lantai jalan.

**Kyuhyun's Home In The Morning.**

Yesung mengeliat gelisah. Perlahan ia membuka mata, dan duduk setelahnya menyandar dipunggung ranjang dengan bantal sebagai sandarannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ujar seseorang dari arah pintu.

Sedikit tersentak, Yesung segera menoleh kesumber suara. "Kau!" Lirih Yesung.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjangnya sambil membawa nampan berisikan makanan diatasnya. Kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang menghadap Yesung dan meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas kedua pahanya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, kurasa baik." Ujar Yesung segan. "Sudah pukul berapa hari ini?"

Kyuhyun melirik kejam tangannya setelah Yesung bertanya demikian padanya. "Sudah pukul 7 pagi. Kenapa?"

Yesung tampak cemas setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Apa! Pukul 7?!"

"Ya. Memang ada apa? Hey kenapa wajahmu jadi ketakutan begitu."

"Aaak..aaku harus segera pulang. Jika tidak, aku akan dibunuh appa." Jawab Yesung spontan. Ia segera melompat dari ranjang, setelah itu merapikan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tampaknya Yesung tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari awal. Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan tingkahnya. Kenapa terlalu terburu-buru, fikir Kyuhyun.

Begitu selesai, Yesung segera akan keluar dari kamar itu namun Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya. "Biar kuantar." Ujarnya tak terbantahkan.

Tak banyak kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka ketika berada diperjalanan, walau pun ada itupun hanya ketika Yesung menunjukan arah menuju rumahnya. Mereka hanya diam memerhatikan jalanan. Sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Hanya setengah jam waktu yang diperlukan menuju rumah Yesung. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobil sportnya didepan sebuah gang kecil yang mungkin hanya cukup jika motor saja yang melaluinya. Dan didalam gang itulah rumah Yesung.

"Terimakasih atas kesediaan mu mengantarku." Ujar Yesung. Setelah itu bersegera akan keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menyentuh pundaknya hingga Yesung pun terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk turun. "Panggil aku Kyuhyun." Sergah Kyuhyun.

Yesung tampak bingung dengan prilaku Kyuhyun, tapi yasudahlah, Yesung tidak ingin buang-buang waktu, appa pasti telah menunggu.

Yesung menganguk mantap, kemudian keluar dari dalam kendaraan Kyuhyun setelah itu menyusuri gang kecil itu.

Cuma sepuluh menitan waktu yang Yesung perlukan untuk tiba dirumah. Kini Yesung sudah berdiri tepat dipintu masuk rumahnya yang tertutup rapat. 'Appa pasti tengah tidur.' Batin Yesung.

Terselip rasa lega dihati Yesung jika sang appa tengah terlelap, dan mungkin hari ini ia bisa bebas dari tuntutan sang ayah yang sangat begitu mengikatnya. Tapi sayang ketika ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu ternyata malah terkunci. Dan tak ada pilihan lain kecuali Yesung memang harus membangunkan sang appa.

Berulang kali Yesung mencoba menggedor pintu, berulang kali itu pula diabaikan. Appanya memang begitu, Jika telah terlelap sangat begitu sulit dibangunkan.

Yesung menyerah, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia akan mengedor rumahnya seperti orang gila seperti ini.

esung memilih duduk dipinggir teras, bermenung meratapi nasip yang begitu kejam padanya.

Pelacur.

Kenapa harus pekerjaan menjijikan seperti itu yang harus dijalaninya. Tidak bisakah tuhan sedikit mengasihaninya, Yesung ingin tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Bahagia lagi seperti dulu, memiliki banyak teman seperti dulu, disayangi lagi layaknya dulu.. Yah.. Dulu.. Hanya ingatan dulunya yang dapat memberikan sedikit kesenangan untuknya.

Setitik cairan bening tanpa diminta lolos begitu saja melalui sudut matanya. Ia memeluk erat tubuhnya kemudian membebankan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

**Cklek..**

Yesung otomatis berdiri, kemudian menghapus jejak air matanya. Setelah itu baru menoleh kepintu rumah yang telah dibuka oleh appanya.

Ditempatnya berdiri, Yesung dapat dengan jelas melihat raut wajah marah sang appa. Ia sampai tidak tau lagi bagaimana harus berekspresi yang tepat ketika seperti ini. Apa dia harus berekspresi bersalah, takut, atau malah minta dikasihani? Hah, entahlah.

Sang appa dengan kening berkerut marah ia berjalan dengan pasti menuju Yesung dengan sebuah pemukul besebool ditangan kirinya.

Yesung hanya pasrah, ia tau inilah jadinya. Pada akhirnya tubuhnya tetap akan dihancurkan dengan berkeping-keping oleh kedua tangan ayahnya sendiri.

Appanya tepat berdiri didepan Yesung. Hentakan ujung baseboll dengan lantai sebenarnya cukup menimbulkan irama merdu. Namun tidak bagi Yesung. Ini adalah harmoni kematiannya. Appa Yesung menampung tangannya pada Yesung. "Mana uang yang kau dapatkan semalam?" Tanya appa Yesung.

Yesung tak bersuara. Ia hanya menunduk takut.

"Mana uang yang kau dapatkan!" Bentaknya.

Yesung tersentak kaget, dan ia masih belum berani menatap appanya saat ini. Dan pada detik berikutnya Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya guna menjawab pertanyaan appanya.

Mengerti maksud anaknya appa Yesung murka. Wajahnya tampak murka amat tidak puas dengan jawaban anaknya, bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah seharian menunggu hingga sempat tertur hanya untuk anak ini datang membawakan setumpuk uang guna ia berfoya-foya nanti malam, tidak peduli seperti apa jerih payah anaknya. Yang ia tau jelas, uang itu sudah harus ada ditangannya, titik. "BODOH! Sudah bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin, kau harus membawa setumpuk uang padaku! Tapi lihat, berapa yang kau dapatkan hah!" Maki Appa Yesung.

Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun dihati pak tua ini ketika mencaci darah dagingnya sendiri. Sungguh! Tampaknya orang tua ini tak mempunyai hati lagi untuk mencintai anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri. Sungguh ironis..

"Dengarkan aku dulu appa.." Ucap Yesung.

"Memang apa yang harus ku dengar hah! Tidak ada gunanya omong kosongmu itu ku dengar. DASAR KAU ANAK TAK BERGUNA!" Diakhir kata appanya sungguh dengan mudahnya mengayunkan tongkat yang dibawanya itu ketubuh Yesung. Bertubi-tubi ia memukulinya, Yesung pun hanya mampu pasrah. Sekuat tenaga ia melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan sang appa.

Niatan untuk menjelaskan prihal uang yang sampai saat ini belum diberikannya itu kini hanya bisa ia pendam saja dalam hati. Memang apa gunanya menjelaskan sesuatu yang pada ujungnya juga tidak akan didengar? Itu hanya akan membuang waktu.

Yesung bahkan sudah tengah terkulai lemas diatas dinginnya lantai, masih mencoba melindungi wajahnya dari sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Bahkan appanya dengan ringannya menendang tubuhnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya setelah ia membanting tongkat itu pada tubuh Yesung. Benar-benar ironis.

Dikejauhan seorang pemuda tampak memancarkan pandangan prihatin pada objek yang sedari tadi ditontonnyo. Ia tidak menyangka jika dizaman seperti ini masih saja ada anak yang bisa bertahan menghadapi orang tua yang bertempramen buruk.

Ia tidak menyangka jika keinginannya untuk mengikuti Yesung tadi akan membuatnya mengetahui sisi lain, bahkan seperti apa kehidupan Yesung itu sesungguhnya.

Melihat Yesung yang tertatih berjalan menuntun tubuhnya memasuki rumah itu dengan luka memar ditubuhnya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak tega!

earogan apapun seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namun setidaknya Kyuhyun masih memiliki hati untuk bisa merasakan simpatik. Apa lagi orang itu menyangkut Yesung yang.. Mm, entahlah. Kyuhyun merasa ia memiliki Special feel untuk Yesung yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikan hal walaupun sekecil apapun itu mengenai Yesung.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju kearah dimana tadi ia memparkir mobilnya. Baru seperempat jalan, ia berhenti. Kemudian menoleh kebelakan, dimana sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana namun kokoh.

"Nanti, jika saatnya tepat. Akan kupastikan kau akan bebas dari penderitaanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun terdengar hampir serupa janji.

Yesung Room

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang hanya muat untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati ia berusaha menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya ketika mencoba berbaring.

Tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup sepertinya cukup nyaman. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai meneter dari sudut matanya, mengalir kan sungai kecil yang seharusnya tidak tercipta disana. Memang siapa yang tidak akan sedih dengan perlakuan seperti itu yang bahkan hampir setiap hari ia terima.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yesung ingin sekali lari dari kenyataan hidup. Setidaknya ia ingin mencoba hidup bahagia kembali. Tidak lagi kesulitan dalam keuangan, punya banyak teman atau setidaknya beberapa. Intinya Yesung ingin bebas dari penderitaan, barang sejenak saja.

"Tuhan izinkan aku merasakan kebahagian kembali. Hanya sekali lagi, walaupun itu sejenak, kurasa itu cukup."

"Kehidupan yang kujalani sungguh begitu sulit. Bahkan Cinderella pun lebih beruntung dibandingkan diriku. Tuhan, kumohon. Berikan aku kebahagiaan." Doa Yesung. Setelah itu ia pun terlelap dengan damainya, tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya setelah ia mengucapkan doa itu, dan ketika ia terbangun, jangan harap ia akan terjaga dengan keadaannya sebagai Yesung. Tidak!

Tidak peduli akan seperti apa kehidupanku esok harinya, yang kutau diriku harus bahagia.

Yesung sinamja bahagia kembali.  
~/~

T B C

.  
.

.

.

Annyeong~

ketemu lagi dengan ili yang kece disini, hehe..

Maap banget, apa ili termasuk kesalah satu athor boros? Ili sih ngerasanya gitu.. Kenapa?!

Yaiyalah, belum selesai tulisan yang kemaren eh malah datang lagi yang baru.. Hehe karna itu, mian ne~ dan ili harap kalian tidak merasa bosan dengan epep publisan ili, semoga begitu..

Ohya,.. Ili sedikit ngerasa nga begitu percaya diri buat mublis epep yang atu ini sebenarnya, yah soalnya ili nga tega buat jalan kehidupan Yesung yg seperti ini. Penderitaan Yesungnya amat frontal, apa lge profesinya Yesung, itu ironis. Tp mau gmana? Bginilah ide yang terlintas dibenak ili, tp nga juga. Lebih tepatnya someone yg minta.. And jadilah bgini..

Jd bgi yg suka silahkan riview, dan bge yg ga suka ngapapa jga. Silahkan rivew jga tp beserta alasan ya.

Riview lovely.. XD

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Warning**: Mungkin dich ini kalian akan dibuat pusing oleh kepribadian mereka yang ga jelas sekali. XD  
karna itu kalian harus baca ini dalam keadaan berkonsentrasi.. Jika tidak kalian akan blenk, jadi percuma.. Hehe #alaymoveon  
:D

* * *

_Hidup itu penuh dengan rahasia dalam sebuah kejutan._

_Aku, sejujurnya aku terbiasa pada kehidupan yang datar dan normal. Bukan hidup yang rumit penuh kejutan_.

Pagi menyapa, begitu pun kicauan burung-burung terdengar seperti alunan merdu yang sungguh begitu menyejuk-kan jiwa dipagi hari ini.

Seorang namja terusik karna itu. Letak jendela yang tepat berada didekat ranjang membuat namja manis itu sedikit gelisah karna sinaran cahaya matahari yang menembuh dari kaca jendelanya membuat hawa panas ditubuhnya. Sebelum membuka mata, namja ini terlebih dahulu menutupi wajahnya dengan jemari mungil miliknya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang.

Beberapa detik namja ini perlu mengumpulkan nyawanya. Setelah yakin nyawanya telah seratus persen kembali namja ini pun langsung terkejut hingga menarik nafas dengan dalam, serta mata yang membulat lebar. Ia melirik dengan panik keseisi ruang.

Apa-apaan ini?! Seingatnya kemarin malam dirinya tertidur dengan empuknya diatas ranjang mewah miliknya. Lalu, bagaimana dirinya bisa berada diruangan ini? Ini kamar siapa? Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang bertengger manis diotaknya.

Hingga akhirnya pandangan mata namja nan manis ini terpaku pada sebuah cermin yang kebetulan tengah memantulkan objek dirinya.

Namja ini dengan pelan berjalan mendekati cermin, dengan Shock namja ini menyentuh wajahnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama serta teliti pahatan dari lekukan wajahnya.

Apa ini. Bagaimana bisa jadi begini? Ini bukan wajahnya, tubuh ini bukan miliknya!

Lalu, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!?

**Gubrak!**

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah tuan Kim, appa Yesung.

"Hey kau sudah bangun anak pemalas." Appa Yesung berdiri dengan angkuhnya didepan pintu, menatap marah pada anaknya.

Cih, takdir benar-benar sudah merubah segalanya. Dulu laki-laki ini sangat lembut pada Yesung. Rasa sayangnya tidak hanya sekedar kebohongan belaka. Tapi yah.. Keadaan sudah berubah sekarang.

Mungkin efek dari pergaulan yang buruk. Berjudi, serta mabuk-mabukan yang membuat saraf otaknya rusak hingga appanya bisa jadi jahat seperti ini. Sungguh Yesung yang malang.

Yesung hanya diam seolah jengah dengan appanya. "Sekarang masaklah makanan. Aku lapar!" Titah appa Yesung.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak pandai masak sama sekali pak tua." Jawab Yesung tenang, kini Yesung dengan tangan yang saling menyilang diperut, ia berjalan dengan pasti melewati appanya sendiri, "Dan jika kau ingin makan, sebaiknya kau masak saja sendiri."

Appa Yesung hanya melongo melihat sikap anaknya, benarkah itu Yesung anaknya, owh yang dia ingat Yesung adalah anak yang manis dan penurut. Bagaimana bisa berubah dalam sekejap.

**Dilain Tepat..**

**Cho Kyuhyun's House.**

Disebuah ruang yang begitu mewah, perabotannya amat berharga tinggi serta nilai seni yang tiada duanya.

Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang penikmat seni. Bila hal-hal yang berbau seni akan dia urus sendiri walaupun waktunya memang selalu tersita oleh pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan melelahkan tapi sangat menguras tenaga serta otak. Namun pada akhirnya akan membuatnya lelah juga.

Yah memang begitulah, tidak benar dengan fakta yang mengatakan pekerjaan fisik selalu lebih melelahkan dibangdingkan dengan bekerja dengan otak. Karna faktanya berfikir terkadang lebih melelahkan dibangdingkan mengangkat barbel seberat 25kg.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat seperti susu putih yang amat menggoda. Laki-laki itu terlihat masih nyaman dalam alunan mimpi indahnya. Tertidur pulas diatas ranjang mewah yang sangat lembut ditiduri serta diselimuti sebuah selimut yang tak kalah lembutnya dari kain sutera.

**TOK..TOK..TOK!** "Tuan bangunlah.."

Ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya mengusik tidur nyaman Kyuhyun hingga ia terbangun dengan cepat.

**Ceklek!**

Pintu dibuka dengan pelan menampakkan sesosok namja paruh baya, dia adalah kepala pelayan Kyuhyun.

Pria tua ini berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Dan dengan pelan pria itu mendekati Kyuhyun. "Baguslah anda sudah bangun." Ujar pria paruh baya itu lagi hingga akhirnya Kyuhyunpun tersadar dari sesuatu. Siapa pria tua ini? Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ahjushi bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?"

Pria paruh baya yang berperan sebagai kepala rumah tangga dikediaman Cho Kyuhyun. Pria paruh baya ini mengerut dahi seolah bingung. Pria ini ingat sekali bahwa ini peqtama kalhnya tuannya ini berbicara dengan sopan padanya, padahal jika diingat ini hampir tahun ke-6 laki-laki ini bekerja dikediaman Cho, begitu pula dengan pertanyaan terakhir tuannya yang terkesan aneh.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Ahjushi kenapa kau hanya diam begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ah tidak tuan, hanya saja kau tampak aneh."

"Aneh?" Kyuhyun termagu. "Ahjushi sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Itu" Mata pria itu meliri pada jam waker yang berada di meja disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. "Sudah jam 10" Ujar kepala pelayan itu memperjelas.

Kyuhyun reflek terkejut, sudah jam 10, ini gawat!

"Ahjushi, tunjukan aku letak kamar mandi."

Kepala pelayan itu kembali melongo atas pertanyaan majikannya itu, apa-apaan ini! Bagaimana bisa tuannya ini bisa lupa dimana letak kamar mandi mewah rancangannya sendiri. Dan lagi, dimana sikap angkuh dan dingin juga mengerikannya?

Pria ini benar-benar pusing memikirkan jawabannya. Maka dari itu kepala pelayan itu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi segera menunjuk sebuah pintu yang memang terletak didalam kamar ini.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan diapun mengerti.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit permisi tuan Cho." Setelah itu kepala pelayan itu segera keluar dari ruangan majikannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, lagi..

"Aish aku lupa, bagaimana bisa aku berada ditempat ini? Dan lagi ahjushi itu aneh." Ketus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Dan tau kah, kesan pertama ia memasuki kamar mandi itu adalah? Sangat mewah!

Bahkan dari segi ukuran saja kamar mandi ini lebih luas dari kamar tidur pribadinya. Ini sungguh menakjubkan! Siapakah pemilik kediaman ini? Siapapun orang itu sudah pastilah dia sangat kaya, dan juga berselera seni yang tinggi.

Kamar mandinya saja sudah mewah dan seluas ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ruangan lainnya. Kyuhyun terenyum kecut saat memikirkan itu.

Kyuhyun melepas kancing piamanya satu persatu lalu membiarkan kain itu tergeletak dilantai. Ia terus berjalan menuju shower. Dan ia sungguh shock!

**AAaaakhh!**

Suara teriakan melengking menggema dikediaman Cho. Hingga teriakan itu terdengar ketelinga sang kepala pelayan paruh baya itu.

Pria itu pun bergegas kembali kekamar pria yang sebagai tuannya itu.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya kepala pelayan itu.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku shock didepan cermin dibawah shawer.

"Paman, kenapa wajahku berubah jadi begitu." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud anda tuan?" Kepala pelayan itu tampak bingung.

Kyuhyun makin mendekat menuju cermin bersiap akan menyentuh bayangannya. Dengan raut wajah yang shock, Kyuhyun mengelus bayangan dari pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Ini mustahil! Bagaimana bisa jiwanya bisa berada diraga Kyuhyun. Lalu apa kabar dengan tubuhnya?!

Seorang Kim Yesung, kini dia terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang namja kaya yang.. Oowh so perfect! Owh god, mimpi apa dirinya semalam. "Tuan." Sapa sang pelayan yang sontak saja menyadarkan Yesung dari ketidak percayaannya.

Yesung menoleh pada pria paruh baya itu. "Eh, ne"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan?"

"Yah aku baik-baik saja ahjushi.." Jawab Yesung masih dengan raut kebingungan.

"Apa anda yakin? Karna tadi saya mendengar anda berteriak tuan."

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sekarang ahjushi keluarlah. Aku akan mandi."

Walaupun masih merasa berjuta kejanggalan dari kejadian ini namun Yesung tidak akan memikirkan itu untuk lebih jauh sekarang ini. Yang jelas dia harus pulang melihat keadaan ayahnya dan juga.. Tubuhnya. Untuk itulah dengan halus Yesung meminta kepala pelayan itu untuk keluar.

Dan walaupun raut wajah pria paruh baya itu menunjukan ekspresi keraguan, pria itu tetap menuruti keinginan majikannya. Hingga kepala pelayan Kyuhyun itu pun pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tampak linglung.

.

Ini sungguh diluar nalar!

Cho Kyuhyun, pria tampan yang kini tengah terperangkap didalam tubuh seorang namja manis yang sungguh, ini benar-benar membuatnya setengah gila.

Bagaimana bisa jiwanya terperangkap didalam tubuh orang lain seperti ini. Sekalipun takdir mengharuskannya untuk bertukar tubuh, kenapa harus tubuh Kim Yesung.

Tubuh ini sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Terlalu manis, sangat lemah dan sungguh menggoda.

Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya disofa kamarnya. Dan ini benar-benar kamarnya dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Tadi setelah sedikit perdebatan dengan Appa Yesung yang berujung pada kemenangan telak yang dia dapatkan, Kyuhyun pun segera kemari untuk melihat keadaan. Dia penasaran dengan tubuhnya. Siapa yang menempati tubuhnya? Apa kah ada yang merasuki? Atau malah sebaliknya, mungkinkah tubuhnya hanya tergeletak kaku diatas tempat tidur solah ia tengah koma seperti kisahnya putri tidur yang menunggu dicium dulu baru terbangun.

Kyuhyun duduk disofa single yang terdisain tepat menghadap pada kamar mandi dikamarnya.

Sebenarnya tidak mudah baginya untuk bisa masuk kerumahnya ini, apalagi kekamarnya sendiri. Tubuh ini bukan diciptakan untuknya, dan wajah manis ini bukan miliknya. Lalu bagaiman bisa orang lain percaya jika dia bilang bahwa dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan ajaib terperangkap ditubuh seorang pria mungil nan manis bernama Kim Yesung. Jika itu dia lakukan maka tidak akan menutup kemungkinan bahwa orang lain menganggapnya namja manis yang gila karna terobsesi menginginkan kehidupan sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hah, itu sangat menggelikan!

Tapi itu tidak masalah, jangan memanggilnya Cho Kyuhyun jika hal sepele seperti ini saja tidak mampu ia selesaikan. Dan hasilnya.. Dia sudah duduk dengan angkuhnya dikamar yang ia tempati kemarin.

Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu. Ia yakin orang yang tengah mandi didalam kamar mandinya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun palsu. Dan Kyuhyun juga sangat yakin bahwa pemikiran awalnya yang mengira bahwa tubuhnya tidak berjiwa itu sangat salah. Ia penasaran. Kira-kira apa reaksi dari Cho Kyuhyun palsu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun asli tengah berada didepannya. Mungkin kah bahwa yang menempati tubuhnya itu adalah Kim Yesung?

Bukankah dibeberapa drama selalu begitu? Seseorang terperangkap ditubuh seseorang yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertukar tubuh dan begitupun sebaliknya. Dan bukankah itu dinamakan bertukar jiwa?

CEKLEK!

Akhirnya apa yang Kyuhyun tunggu semenjak tadi akhirnya terjadi. Seseorang yang ia tunggu itupun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggenakan jubah mandi sutera bewarna coklat gelap membungkus dengan lembut tubuhnya.

Aish! Itu sangat tidak menggambarkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun selalu menggunakan handuk jika sehabis mandi. Melilitkan dengan kuat kain itu dimana memang seharusnya ditutupi, tidak menutupi tubuhnya secara menyeluruh seperti orang itu.

Dia suka dengan tubuh tubuhnya, tidak berotot namun kesan sexynya tidak dapat terelak-kan. Tubuhnya terlihat padat dan tampak kencang. Sexy bukan.

Namja yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu awalnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun, namun ketika ia tengah bercermin barulah namja itu yang berada ditubuh Kyuhyun itu terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun yang bertubuh Yesung itu.

.

**Sesungguhnya aku terbiasa menjalani hidup yang rumit.**

Namun rumit yang satu ini berbeda.

**Ini tidaklah sama dengan rumit-rumit yang lainnya. Hingga akupun membiarkan semua ini melayang mengikuti arus takdir.**

Namja bertubuh Cho Kyuhyun itu telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi, maka dari itu dia segera mengamit jubah mandi yang terletak tergantungan kemudian mengenakannya setelah itu barulah ia keluar.

Namja ini bukanlah type orang yang suka memandangi kesekitaran. Diapun berjalan menuju cermin memandangi wajahnya yang ia pikirkan 'Kenapa bisa berubah begitu saja wajahnya ini?!'

Belum sedikitpun pertanyaannya terjawab namja ini langsung saja terperangah, dengan cepat ia menoleh kepada namja manis yang tengah duduk sambil memperhatikannya disofa single itu.

"Siapa kau? Itu tubuhku, bagaimana bisa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari orang didepannya itu, dengan begitu dia yakin bahwa yang tengah menempati tubuhnya saat ini bukan orang lain, melainkan adalah Kim Yesung. Dia benar bukan.

"Benar itu kau" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan setatus sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun hmm?"

"Apa maksudmu.. Tunggu, apakah.. Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung dengan kikuk.

Tentu saja Yesung jadi merasa tidak enak hati. Ternyata yang menempati raganya adalah lelaki tampan nan arogan itu, yang setaunya bernama Cho Kyuhyunkan..

Sepertinya takdir tengah mempermainkan mereka. Dalam fikiran Yesung terbesit satu hal.. Dengan begitu banyaknya manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi patnernya dalam menjalani takdir. Batin Yesung.

"Kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun?" Ujar Yesung dengan lirih wajahnya sangat jelas menggambarkan kesedihan, dan yang menampakan raut kesedihan itu wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang berjiwa Yesung didalamnya.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, orang lain ada ditubuhnya dan orang itu sangat tidak pantas merasuki tubuh yang sudah kotor dan rendahan seperti dirinya.

Orang ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia pasti benci pada Yesung karna menempati tubuhnya dan hidupnya yang sangat sempurna.

"Kenapa? Apa hatimu merasa tidak pantas untuk berada ditubuhku, begitu bukan?" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekat pada Tubuhnya yang berjiwa Yesung. Tatapan matanya sungguh intens menghujam tepat kebola mata Yesung hingga ia tak mampu untuk terlalu lama menatap mata itu yang dulunya selalu sendu tidak mengerikan seperti sekarang. Apa jika dia masih didalam tubuhnya, memang dalam tubuhnya yang sebenarnya. Bisakah dia menggunakannya untuk mendominasi orang lain seperti pria ini mendominasi dirinya? Fikir Yesung.

"Jujur saja. Aku tidak menyangka ini dirimu Kim, dan aku juga berada ditubuhmu. Pertanyaan yang tepat saat ini bukanlah bagaimana tubuh kita bisa tertukar. Tapi bagaimana cara kita menjalani hidup kita kedepan. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan itu hem?" Kata-kata Kyuhyun tepat dan tajam disetiap nada serta intonasi suaranya, membuat Yesung semakit takut dan merasa bersalah walaupun ia tidak tau apa yang harus disalahkan.

Inikan bukan salahnya jika jiwa mereka saling bertukar, salahkan takdir yang tengah bermain-main terdahadap hidup mereka.

"Maaf aku tidak tau bagaimana harus berkata. Aku juga tidak mengerti, bagaimana kita bisa seperti ini. Maaf."

Kyuhyun makin menyeringai mendengar jawaban Yesung. Dalam fikirannya adalah 'Namja ini payah!'.

Kira-kira apa yang membuat namja ini menjadi sosok yang sungguh rapuh seperti ini. Bahkan selalu mengalah pada keadaan, pada takdir yang seharusnya bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah. Takdir tidak perlu dirubah, tapi diperbaiki.

Tapi namja ini seolah menunjukan bahwa ia hanyalah makhluk lemah yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan srigala. Hanya mampu pasrah walaupun hati terluka.

Kyuhyun makin menatap Yesung yang terus menunduk semenjak tadi seolah ia menghindar dari kontak mata Kyuhyun, mata miliknya.

"Lihat aku. Jangan menunduk ketika aku tengah berbicara!"

"Jadi, bagaimana kita menjalani hidup kita kedepannya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Yesung sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk tenang walaupun tubuhnya sudah bergetar ditatap begitu tajam oleh Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Karna itu membuatnya takut.

"Aku tidak tau.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Baik, jika itu jawabanmu." Kyuhyun melayangkan tangannya menempelkan jemari itu kewajah namja tampan yang ada didepannya. Dia mengelus wajah Yesung, atau mungkin wajahnya kemarin. "Ternyata jika diperhatikan seperti ini wajahku memang tampan. Pantas saja orang-orang banyak yang tergila-gila padaku." Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai melihat reaksi Yesung.

Yesung yang diperlakukan seperti itu malah semakin gelisah dan gemetar. 'Pria ini berbahaya.' batin Yesung. Dia semakin tidak nyaman dengan tindakan namja yang berwajah dirinya itu. Entah kenapa namja ini seperti punya sesuatu hal yang aneh. Itu terbukti dari gelagat Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan menyeringai padanya seolah menganggap remeh Yesung.

"Kim Yesung. Kita akan bertukar tempat untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Dan itu dimulai dari sekarang. Apakah kau bisa?"

Yesung tidak habis fikir dengan namja ini. Ia berucap sungguh tenang, seolah ini adalah sesuatu yang memang sudah lama ia harapkan. Apa semua orang kaya selalu seperti ini? Selalu tenang tanpa beban.

Namun lain dengan Yesung, dia jadi Shock sendiri dengan intruksi Kyuhyun.

Wooow, ini menyenangkan!

Bertukar tubuh dengan orang yang berkehidupan sempurna? Sungguh itu kesempatan langka. Bahkan Yesung tidak pernah bermimpi jalan hidupnya akan seperti ini. Tapi tunggu!

"Jangan senang dulu Kim." Sontak saja senyum yang tadinya terkembang diwajah Kyuhyun sirna sudah. Yesung jadi merengut atas ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karna menjadi diriku itu tidak mudah. Kau yakin mampu untuk menjadi pemimpin diperusahaanku?"

Hah okeh! Itu pertanyaan bagus sekali. Tentu saja jawabannya TIDAK.

'Sialan. Setelah menerbangkanku kelangit kemudian dia menghempaskanku lagi kedasar. Kurang ajar!' Yesung membatin.

"Maka dari itu aku akan masuk keperusahaan sebagai dirimu dan aku akan menjadi asisten special disana." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian. Yesung masih diam memikirkan tawaran Kyuhyun.

Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Dengan Kyuhyun yang akan selalu disampingnya pasti akan mempermudah semuanya, lagipula itu adalah perusahaan Kyuhyun. Pasti Kyuhyun tidak ingin perusahaannya menjadi colaps jika bukan ia yang mengendalikan.

"Baiklah. Tentu aku akan setuju." Yesung berucap mantap.

Tidak peduli bahwa ia akan tampak seperti namja licik yang telihat memang mengharapkan keadaan seperti ini, karna ia begitu senangnya menerima tawaran dari Kyuhyun. Seperti laki-laki tidak tau diri bukan.. Lalu kenapa? Bukankah harga dirinya memang sudah lenyap.

Ingat! Bukankah ia namja kotor. Lalu apa salahnya jika sekali saja Yesung juga ingin merasakan kehidupan sempurna yang penuh dengan limpahan rasa hormat.

Yesung ingin dihargai. Inilah yang ingin dirasakannya lagi. Dengan dia bersemayam ditubuh Kyuhyun, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, Pikirnya.

"Good boy.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil lalu.

"Eh Kyu, appa bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya?" Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tadi akan pergi keluar.

Walaupun kini ia tengah menjadi sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bukan berarti dia dengan mudahnya melupakan ayahnya. Ayah yang begitu teramat didicintainya karna itulah ia langsung bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Appa mu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya sebelum aku kemari."

Yesung mengerutkan kening atas jawaban Kyuhyun. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Tadi appa kesayangan mu itu seakan-akan ingin membunuhku. Yah karna itulah, sebelum dia memukulku aku dulu membuatnya tidak berdaya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan enteng tanpa tau perubahan raut wajah Yesung setelah mendengar omongannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA APPAKU CHO KYUHYUN!"

.  
.

**Hai chingudeul~**

kangen?

**Hehehe pendekkah? Typo pasti bertebaran.. Hehe**

**gimana menurut kalian? Kalian ngertikan dengan jalan cerita yang ili bikin?**

**Maap updatenya lama.. Karna lagi masa-masa sibuk, dan juga gairah nulis yang menurun makanya jadi sulit.. Tp karna ili ngerasa masih berhutang kpada MLR (my lovely reader) ili harus nyelesaiin ini secepatnya. Hehehe, XD**

**dan maap lagi kalo dich ini jauh dari harapan ya..**

**bye~**

_Review_

.  
_Thankyu.._


End file.
